


The Finger Boy

by SeahawksBasketball



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeahawksBasketball/pseuds/SeahawksBasketball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story I put together. It's about Sebastian Vettle and Kimi Raikkonen's relationship and also Mark Webber and Fernando Alonso's relationship.</p>
<p> I usually don't write formula 1 fics but did this time for my sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finger Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micaelarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelarose/gifts).



Everyone knew him as Sebastian or Seb. He made a name for himself by winning four world championships back to back. Everyone was impressed with how good this young man was. On and off the track he had such an amazing personality. One of his most known traits was to stick up his index finger, meaning he had came first. That was how he had earned the nickname ‘The Finger Boy.’ Some of his other traits was his smile. It made the whole place light up. If he smiled then so did everyone else. That’s how charming he was. 

That’s how charming he was to best friend and long time lover, Kimi Raikkonen. The first time Kimi saw Sebastian he couldn't help but feel something for the younger man. He couldn’t tell if he wanted to be friends with Sebastian or something more. Kimi would probably never admit but his favorite part about Sebastian was his deep blue eyes. Especially the way light reflected off of them sometimes. It drove Kimi crazy on the inside.

Kimi’s life changed when the crash at San Marino happened. One crash had already happened years before in 1994. Racing legend Ayrton Senna had a crash there. The difference between Ayrton and Sebastian was that Ayrton was able to walk away.

~~~~  
Sebastian was Kimi’s everything. Sure, Kimi had the not giving a fuck personality but when it came to Sebastian he was different. It was as if someone had replaced Kimi for a fake Kimi. There was no way Kimi could not care in front of reporters but give the time and day to Sebastian. Sebastian hardly believed it either. He thought about pinching himself because it felt like a dream to him. Kimi would do anything for Sebastian no matter how ridiculous the request was. 

Now Kimi and Sebastian weren’t the only ones in Formula 1 who had a secret relationship going on. Kimi’s teammate, Fernando, and Sebastian’s teammate, Mark, had also begun seeing either other. Mark and Fernando started out good friends. They took a particular liking to one another. It wasn’t until the last race of the season when both of the men realized they wanted something more. Sebastian had won the race and the championship but Mark and Fernando had made podium. They might’ve not won the big trophy like Sebastian but were happy they made podium. This caused a drunk night of lovemaking. The next morning, despite being hungover, both men were happy with where they ended up.

~~~~  
Kimi and Fernando were good friends. They had the typical teammate rivalry. Always trying to outdo the other one. They joked and laughed with each other. Kimi nor Fernando never had a problem with one another.

Sebastian and Mark on the other hand did. They were good friends until Sebastian did what some would call cheating. Sebastian regarded team orders of letting Mark finished first. He passed Mark and took the points. Some will say he was right in doing and some will say he cheated. Their opinions don’t matter as Sebastian had started a new type of rivalry between them. On that would not be long forgotten.

~~~~  
It was about two months into the next season of Formula 1. Sebastian had won his fourth world championship. He hoped to win his fifth this season. His qualifying and practices were good. His races were even better. Most thought that he would be on his way to win his fifth championship. 

Kimi was enjoying the new season. Mostly because that meant he would be seeing Sebastian a lot more often. Something neither of them minded. Kimi had improved in the offseason. He might’ve gotten better but not Sebastian good. He was perfectly fine with that. 

Mark had gone into the season not focusing on the rivalry with Sebastian but more on Fernando and trying to get better. That’s what he thought until the racing actually began. The heat turned up more and more on Mark each race. It all left the moment San Marino happened.

Fernando was excited for the new season. He couldn’t wait to get back in his car. He missed the practices, qualifying and especially the races. The races were his favorite other than Mark of course. This was one the times Fernando felt the happiest but like everyone else it washed away.

~~~~  
Near the middle of May the San Marino race would be happening. It was the first time the track had been brought back since Ayrton's accident in ‘94. Most drivers were nervous as they had the right to be. Ayrton’s accident almost killed him. They almost thought about cancelling the race but felt it wouldn’t been right seeing as Ayrton would be there. The drivers felt honored to have a legend there. 

Therefore the race had gone on. Sebastian had placed fourth in qualifying and would start there. Behind him would be Mark. Fernando had gotten seventh and Kimi tenth. It wasn’t even a lap in when the same crash that happened to Ayrton happened to Sebastian. The first to arrive to the scene of the accident was Mark. It took him a few seconds as the first four drivers had started to pull away.

“Something’s wrong with Sebastian,” Mark’s race engineer said.

That was enough to push Mark in overdrive. He might’ve had a rivalry on track with Sebastian but off track they were still friends. Mark couldn’t have climbed out of his car any faster. He broke into a full sprint towards Sebastian’s car. Almost there he stopped and fell to his knees. He wanted to believe that the worst had not happened. Mark wouldn’t let that thought in his mind. It wasn’t long before the others, including Kimi and Fernando, had arrived. Fernando ran to comfort Mark. Kimi on the other hand struggled with race officials to get to Sebastian’s side. He needed to be reassured that Sebastian was going to be ok.

After a while Kimi had stopped struggling and fell to the ground. Tears filled his eyes but no one knew that. His helmet covered his face from the world. It prevented the world from seeing how vulnerable he was. Mark had tore off his helmet to clearly see Sebastian. This showed how much Sebastian and Mark were friends. This showed the rivalry between the two was only on the track.

~~~~  
Two weeks after Sebastian’s death was his funeral. Sebastian’s best friend and lover Kimi attended. He was accompanied by all of the other drivers but mostly Mark and Fernando. Fernando felt the sting of the pain but not like Kimi or Mark had. He was their shoulder. Fernando supported and helped the both of them through Sebastian’s death. 

Kimi and Mark both spoke at his funeral seeing as they were his two closest friends. Kimi spoke about how much he would miss Sebastian and how Sebastian was his one, true friend. Mark spoke about how the rivalry was just on the track and how there now felt like a piece of him was missing.

The night following the funeral is when both, Kimi and Mark, had cried the most. Fernando had never seen a man cry so much. They were basically crying themselves sick. Mark had left the two saying he would get a drink or two. Mark wanted to let Fernando give more support to Kimi and simply try to clear his mind. The alcohol wasn’t strong enough to clear his mind. The only thing that did was sitting next to Sebastian’s tombstone. For two hours he’d sit there in the darkness and silence of the night. It gave him some peace being by Sebastian’s ‘side.’ Once Mark felt like he had enough, he got up and took a final look at the tombstone.

“Goodbye Finger Boy,” Mark whispered, his voice hoarse from crying so much.

 

The End


End file.
